When They Disappear
by IcedCappuccino
Summary: Di masa depan dimana kecanggihan teknologi telah melampaui saat ini, status kewarganegaraan telah tiada. Semua negara telah dihapus dan berada dalam satu naungan sebuah pemerintahan berdaulat bernama The Dux. Wilayah yang terbagi dalam negara kini berubah menjadi distrik yang tersebar dalam wilayah besar disebut Mainland. (Diadopsi dari fanfic milik Ryu3Oktober)
1. Eins: Brothers

Author: Hola, saya IcedCappuccino akhirnya balik lagi ke fandom lama. Ini memang cerita baru untuk saya, tapi bagi teman saya yang sudah memutuskan untuk hiatus ya… bukan. Bisa dibilang proyek dia saya ambil dan diremake

Temen saya itu punya username Ryu3Oktober, dia yang punya cerita ini sebenernya.

Oh daripada panjang lebar, ini adalah chapter pertama dari When They Disappear versi remake saya.

 **Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia atau Hetalia World Stars milik Himaruya Hidekaz. Cerita milik Ryu3Oktober**

* * *

Di sebuah apartemen mewah, terdapat bersaudara dengan perawakan yang berbeda jauh. Satu memiliki rambut warna pirang keperakan yang lebih mendekati warna perak dan bermata warna merah, ia memang memiliki kelainan gen yaitu albino adalah sang kakak. Si saudara muda terlihat lebih normal, berambut pirang dengan mata biru. Mereka memiliki badan terpaut jauh sehingga si adik terkesan lebih tua, walaupun pada kenyataannya laki-laki berambut keperakanlah sang saudara tua.

Waktu di apartemen mereka menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Rutinitas kedua bersaudara memang sudah terstruktur. Ini sudah jadi kebiasaan mereka. Bangun jam enam, melakukan olahraga entah itu _push up_ atau sit up, lalu membersihkan diri dan menyiapkan sarapan tepat pukul tujuh pagi. Si adik sedang asik memanggang potongan _bacon_ dan menggoreng telur, sedangkan sang kakak sibuk menyiapkan roti bakar dengan kopi.

Karena pekerjaan saudara tua telah selesai, ia meletakkan dua cangkir kopi dan piring berisi empat keping roti bakar di meja makan. Setelah itu ia memilih untuk menuju ruang utama sekaligus tamu dimana televisi berada untuk dinyalakan. Jujur saja, ia bukan tipe orang penyuka keheningan. Televisi yang lebih tepatnya berbentuk seperti kaca transparan memperlihatkan berita. Kali ini cerita bertopik tentang pemberontak.

"Astaga… para pemberontak itu masih saja tidak mau menyerah. Oi Lud, lo kan bagian ngurusin beginian, nggak ngerasa bosen gitu?" ia menopang dagu, wajahnya menunjukkan ekpresi bosan.

"Yah… karena memang aku khusus mengatasi masalah tersebut, mau bagaimana lagi? _Bruder_ lebih mudah pekerjaannya, hanya mengatasi permasalahan pangan… dan sarapannya telah siap" si rambut pirang yang dipanggil 'Lud' telah selesai memanggang _bacon_ dan menggoreng telur. Ia kemudian meletakkan makanan di piring untuk dihidangkan ke depan meja makan kecil.

Mendengar kalau hidangan telah selesai dimasak, ia mematikan televisi dan kembali ke ruang makan. Keduanya menikmati sarapan dengan tenang.

Selesai sarapan, mereka bersiap-siap memakai pakaian jas lengkap. Khusus untuk si adik, ia memakai gelang khusus di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Mereka kemudian keluar dari ruangan apartemen dan tak lupa si kakak menguncinya menggunakan kartu. Mereka melangkah gontai meninggalkan tempat tinggal yang telah ditinggali selama tiga tahun belakangan. Di dalam perjalanan menuju lantai bawah, keduanya berbincang-bincang untuk menghilangkan kepenatan.

Di lantai terbawah alias lobi keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju keluar dan disapa oleh petugas keamanan, memang apartemen mereka khusus untuk kelas atas. Lalu pandangan mereka melihat ke layar transparan di atas kepala. Sebuah iklan _smartwatch_ terpampang jelas. Tapi mereka tak peduli dan lebih memilih keluar.

Di luar ruangan, hanya dalam beberapa meter sudah ada sebuah _pod_ untuk transportasi. Mereka beruntung, _pod_ tersebut tidak penuh justru kosong. Mereka berdua menaikinya dan hanya butuh dua menit, transportasi ringan nan cepat telah melesat meninggalkan pemberhentian. _Pod_ yang mereka naiki sebenarnya bernama asli _Ultra Rapid Transportion_ , sebuah transportasi cepat ramah lingkungan. Bisa diisi sampai 10 orang.

Di tengah perjalanan, si rambut pirang mengeluarkan kaca transparan berukuran _smarthphone_ saat ini. Kaca tersebut sebenarnya adalah _smartphone_ masa depan yang diberi nama _smartglass_. Ketika ia nyalakan, sebuah suara terdengar jelas menyapa.

' _Mr. Ludwig Beilschmidt, your PASSING here ready to help you. Need something?'_

"Buka email saja"

' _Sure'_

Hanya dengan perintah suara, sebuah aplikasi email terbuka. Banyak sekali email masuk, terutama dari tempat kerja. Kecuali satu email dengan tanpa pengirim dan tidak memiliki subjek juga. Rambut perak di sampingnya ikut tertarik dan melihat ke layar _smartglass_ sang adik.

"Lud, email dari mana tuh?"

Si adik yang bernama Ludwig hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Buka deh, kayaknya penting…"

"Tidak ah, bagaimana kalau ini ternyata virus atau sebagainya? Mungkin si pengirim tahu kalau aku ada di posisi penting"

"Ya sudah gue pake _smarglass_ gue deh!"

Ludwig melihat sang kakak dengan wajah terkejut bercampur khawatir dan bingung.

"Tunggu dulu, Kak!"

' _Good morning, Gilbert! PASSING here, what do you need, master?'_

Ludwig membuka mulut, ia baru sadar kalau sang kakak sengaja menyetel asisten elektronik miliknya menjadi lebih personal. Lebih terdengar seperti pelayan pribadi.

"Buka email oke?"

' _Sure, master. Here for you, 15 new messages from different people'_

Tapi Gilbert tak mempedulikan pesan baru yang lain. Ia mencari pesan email tanpa pengirim dan subjek. Hanya butuh beberapa detik, ia membuka email tersebut. Ludwih sudah mencegah si kakak agar tidak membuka email mencurigakan, tapi ia terlambat. Email telah terbuka dan benar saja, _smartglass_ miliknya langsung memutih semua. Selain itu juga, _pod_ yang mereka naiki mati sebentar mesinnya untuk kemudian menyala lagi. Lalu sebuah video hologram akhirnya terputar. Terlihat seseorang memakai _hoodie_ dan masker gas menutupi wajahnya. Suara maskulin terdengar menyampaikan pesan.

" _Yang terhormat untuk kalian para malaikat terjatuh_

 _Pernahkah kalian berpikir tentang keberadaan kalian? Kehidupan kalian dari dulu? Apakah kalian pernah mengingat masa lalu kalian? Apakah kehidupan saat ini adalah paling baik? Mungkin saja karena kalian memang berada di bawah naungan_ _ **The Dux.**_ _Tapi, bukankah kalian merasa ada yang dirampas? Kebebasan! Kita selalu dibawah pengawasan mereka, entah lewat menyadap informasi lewat kegiatan elektronik kalian maupun gerak-gerik kalian lewat e-motion._

 _Kami para The Liberty mengajak kalian untuk melawan_ _ **The Dux**_ _dan kembali membangun negara. Kita kehilangan identitas diri, kita tak memiliki rumah lagi._

 _Aku selaku ketua The Liberty, mari lawan_ _ **The Dux**_ _!_

 _Salam kebebasan!"_

Pesan berupa video selesai, semuanya menghitam dan _smartglass_ di tangan Gilbert tiba-tiba memanas. Sang empu mau tak mau melepasnya. Setelah berada di lantai, _smartglass_ langsung mengeluarkan asap karena terbakar. Gilbert yang melihat ada api kecil mengambil pemati api di sudut _pod_ dan mengarahkannya ke _smartglass_ yang terbakar.

"Itu… ketua pemberontak. APA MAKSUDNYA INI!?" Ludwig akhirnya meninggikan suaranya. Gilbert masih menganga melihat _gadget_ miliknya sudah tak ada lagi.

" _Smartglass_ milikku…"

"Maaf Kak, tapi hari ini kau harus ikut karena jadi saksi mata atas kejadian tadi."

Gilbert hanya bisa menatap Ludwig dengan pandangan memelas.

* * *

Kepanjangan PASSING itu **P** ersonal **Ass** istant with ultra **In** teli **g** ent


	2. Zwei: Problematic E-mail

Author: Fiuuuh, selesai chapter kedua… maaf ya agak lama :D

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia aslinya punya Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Warning: sedikit adegan kekerasan**

* * *

Keduanya berhenti di sebuah pemberhentian URT dan dengan cepat menuju gedung menjulang tinggi dengan lantai lebih dari 40 lantai lebih kurang. Di bagian depan tertulis _Security and Defense Department_. Keduanya berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Khusus di tangan Gilbert, _smartglass_ berwarna hitam berada di genggaman. Ia sebenarnya merasa sedih dengan keadaan gadgetnya sekarang. Apalagi ia baru membelinya tiga hari lalu dan _smartglass_ ini model terbaru.

Mereka berdua juga melewati beberapa orang bahkan bertubrukan saat berjalan terburu-buru sehingga menimbulkan reaksi berbeda-beda. Ada yang mencoba menghindar tapi bagi korban tubrukan hanya bisa merasa kesal bahkan mengucapkan kata kasar.

"Oh pagi Tuan Beilschmi-" seorang perempuan dengan rambut pirang sebahu dan memakai bandana baru saja dilewati Ludwig.

Gilbert menyadari, ia hanya melambaikan tangan dan dibalas yang sama walaupun si gadis terlihat kebingungan.

"Oi, Lud… tadi ada cewek cantik juga, lo malah nggak peduli dan kenapa harus buru-buru begini?"

Ludwig tak membalas, ia memilih masuk ke lift dan sang kakak ikut masuk. Beruntungnya di dalam lift hanya ada mereka berdua. Ludwig mengetuk-ketuk sepatu ke lantai lift. Gilbert melihat nomor lantai yang mulai bertambah.

"Tapi… kenapa di dalam video disebut tentang malaikat jatuh? Nggak mungkin kan ada malaikat jatuh beneran?"

Ludwig melihat Gilbert yang sedang memperhatikan _smartglass_ gosong. Ia menarik nafas, bersiap-siap membuat penjelasan panjang.

"Para pemberontak mengatakan mereka ingin mengambil identitas mereka kembali atau bisa dikatakan mendirikan negara lagi. Bahkan menurut informan kami, tujuan utama mereka justru menjatuhkan pemerintahan yang telah berdiri sekitar puluhan tahun ini. Lalu tentang masalah malaikat jatuh… mereka percaya ada diantara kita semua, seseorang yang mempresentasikan kewarganegaraan mereka. Entitas diantara kumpulan manusia dengan sifat, ciri dan kebudayaan yang sama. Bisa dikatakan juga 'malaikat jatuh' ini orang abadi. Hmm… seorang personifikasi untuk versi pendeknya"

Gilbert memproses informasi panjang dari sang adik. Ia menunjukkan ekspresi kesal. Kenapa ia merasa kesal? Untuk apa sebuah pemerintah yang telah berkuasa lama dengan sistem cukup baik (menurutnya) ada saja orang menginginkan keruntuhan. Ia mengerti kalau manusia memang tidak pernah merasa puas, tidak semua orang setuju dengan pemikiran orang lainnya. tapi, apa salahnya dengan pemerintah sekarang?

Angka di lift berhenti di nomor 29, Ludwig keluar dan Gilbert membuntuti. Di depan mereka, terdapat meja-meja dengan computer transparan, tapi bukan salah satu dari mereka yang Ludwig maksud. Ia terus berjalan hingga sampai di depan pintu. Terlihat tulisan ' _director of cyber crimes_ ' terpampang jelas.

Ludwig membuka pintu, terlihat laki-laki berkacamata sedang asyik dengan komputernya sendiri. Bahkan kalau dilihat lebih dekat, ia tidak sibuk dengan pekerjaan, melainkan permainan _first person shooter_ terpampang jelas. Ini membuat Gilbert nyengir sedangkan Ludwig menepuk dahi.

"Eduard von Bock!"

Karena dipanggil ketika si laki-laki berkacamata focus pada permainan, ia terkejut. Apalagi suara berat nan keras sehingga bisa dikatakan sebuah bentakan dari Ludwig begitu khas. Ia membalikkan kursi putarnya dan hanya tersenyum terpaksa. Lalu ia mempersilakan masuk kedua orang yang sedang berdiri di pintu.

"Ahahahah… tuan Beilschmidt! M-maaf aku bermain… tolong jangan tatap aku dengan garang…" sekarang terlihat ekspresi memelas ditunjukkan Eduard. Bukannya mengurangi tatapan tajam, Ludwig mengetukkan sepatunya, sepertinya ia benar-benar kesal.

"Err… ada butuh apa ya?"

Ludwig sudah kehilangan kesabaran, ia seakarang justru sibuk menenangkan diri sehingga Gilbert mengambil alih keadaan. Ia menunjukkan _smartglass_ rusak, Eduard melihatnya meringis seolah alcohol mengenai luka terbuka.

"Smartglass milikmu sampai serusak ini… astaga! Dan tipe baru pula!"

Mendengar celotehan Eduard, wajah Gilbert makin kecewa. " _Ja_ , karena itu juga adikku mengajakku ke sini karena ada hal penting"

"Oh apa? Membetulkan _smarglass_ milikmu? Maaf, tapi ini sudah harus beli baru. Rusak total"

"Gu-Aku tahu tapi bukan itu masalahnya, tadi ada email berisi virus sekaligus video dari pemberontak. Berakhir _smartglass_ jadi korban."

Mendengar permasalahan serius mengenai pemberontak membuat Eduard mengerti kenapa koleganya dari departemen anti teror bisa kesal melihatnya terlalu santai. Apalagi bermain saat kerja.

"Oke, video pemberontak berisi virus. Berita buruknya ini dikirim ke salah satu staf **The Dux**..."

"Aku bukan staf, bagian director pangan terutama logistik"

"Maaf, kukira cuma staff biasa. Oh! Bisa kulihat _smartglass_ milikmu? Mungkin masih ada data tersisa yang bisa diselidiki"

Gilbert memberi alat komunikasi pribadi yang sudah rusak kepada Eduard. Laki-laki berkacamata yang ada di depan computer mulai bekerja. Ia letakkan _smartglass_ di computer transparan dan menjalankan sebuah aplikasi untuk membaca data rusak. Dan ternyata data sudah tidak bisa dibaca alias rusak.

"Benar-benar rusak seratus persen, besar kemungkinan virus ini sudah menyebar ke _cloud_ milikmu. Artinya **The Dux** juga pasti sudah menghapus direktorimu dan kau harus melapor ke bagian administrasi data diri, memulai dari awal."

Saran Eduard terdengar seperti halilintar di telinga Gilbert. Mengurusi semuanya dari awal? Ini akan jadi proses panjang sekaligus menyusahkan. Si empu _smartglass_ meminta kembali _gadget_ nya dengan nada malas. Ludwig yang mendengar penjelasan dari Eduard sekarang memiliki ekpresi harap-harap cemas, ia tidak marah lagi.

"Masalahnya pesan tersebut juga ada di email milikku. Ada kemungkinannya kalau email milikmu juga terkirim hal yang sama."

Informasi Ludwig adalah hal penting, pikir Eduard. Ia tak berlama-lama untuk membuka email lewat computer. Benar saja, ada sebuah pesan tanpa pengirim dan subjek. Tapi Eduard tak membukanya, ia justru mengirimkannya ke pusat keamanan tertinggi agar bisa diselidiki.

"Kenapa tak dibuka?" Tanya Ludwig setelah Eduard mengirim pesan.

"Karena komputerku tak kuat, mendengar cerita Gilbert pasti virus ini sangat kuat sedangkan pengaman di komputerku hanya untuk sebatas kejahatan maya sekelas penipuan atau perdagangan manusia, tidak sampai separah kasus ini."

Ludwig hanya mengangguk, mengerti akan keterbatasan koleganya. Setelah selesai melaporkan, ia izin pamit untuk kembali ke ruangan di mana ia bekerja. Sebelum itu ia juga diminta Gilbert untuk membantunya menjelaskan pada atasan atas keterlambatannya. Pada awalnya Ludwig tak mau dan berkomentar bahwa ia sudah dewasa. Tapi ia berakhir setuju untuk ikut ke departemen pangan. Walaupun wajahnya berkata ia malas.

Mereka berjalan beriringan untuk turun ke lantai satu. Berbincang tentang masalah umum, mencoba untuk tidak membahas tentang para pemberontak saat berada di dalam lift. Pembicaraan mereka santai dan terlihat untuk meyakinkan bahwa mereka berdua adalah saudara kandung.

Suara pintu lift terbuka menandakan mereka telah sampai pada tujuan yaitu lantai akhir. Berjalan dengan ritme tak cepat menuju pintu keluar.

Sayangnya atmosfir santai dan tanpa tekanan dibandingkan tadi pagi rusak oleh suara sirine dari beberapa mobil hitam. Orang-orang di sekitar daerah sudah sepi. Mereka menyingkir walaupun masih melihat lewat jarak yang cukup jauh.

Gilbert merasa bingung melihat pemandangan di hadapannya tapi Ludwig dilain pihak tahu dari mana asal mobil-mobil ini dan tujuannya apa. Ketika mobil makin mendekat bahkan berhenti di area terbuka departemen di mana Ludwig bekerja membuat dia menautkan kedua alis. Ini pemandangan langka.

Apalagi ditambah beberapa orang dengan berseragam lengkap warna hitam ditambah rompi anti peluru menambah keheranan laki-laki berambut pirang di samping Gilbert. Di tangan mereka juga sudah ada senjata kejut listrik. Intinya, mereka sudah bersiap-siap dengan peralatan lengkap.

"Eh, Lud… bukannya mereka dari pasukan elit khusus buat ngurus pemberontak ya?" si rambut perak sudah berhenti dari keheranannya, sekarang ia melihat sang adik sedang kebingungan.

"Iya tapi untuk apa? Memangnya di departemen ada pemberontak? Tidak mungkin… soalnya untuk masuk ke sini itu ketat, mereka punya scanner retina untuk memastikan seseorang benar-benar bersih catatan kelakukan baiknya. Kalau sampai ada yang masuk, berarti **The Dux** kecolongan."

Gilbert mengangkat kedua bahu, ia juga tidak tahu menahu sama sekali.

Setelah pasukan dengan peralatan lengkap turun dari mobil, semuanya mendekati Ludwig dan Gilbert. Mereka hanya saling pandang dengan keheranan.

"Kalian, Ludwig Beilschmidt dan Gilbert Beilschmidt. Kalian kami tahan karena pelanggaran beberapa pasal dengan yang terberat menjadi anggota pemberontak aktif. Menyerah maka kami tidak akan memakai kekerasan!" Suara lewat _speaker_ memperingatkan, ini juga membuat kedua bersaudara melebarkan mata karena tak percaya dengan perkataan komandang pasukan.

"KAMI TIDAK PERNAH SEDIKITPUN MEMILIKI PIKIRAN UNTUK MEMBERONTAK!" Gilbert berteriak balik dengan harapan ia dan sang adik tidak ditangkap. Mungkin hanya salah sasaran.

Ya, teriakan protes dari Gilbert tak didengar. Pasukan tersebut justru sengaja mendekat dengan senjata kejut listrik terangkat. Berarti mereka memang tak salah orang. Ludwig tak percaya sama sekali, bagaimana bisa orang-orang yang menjadi bawahannya justru menangkap dirinya sendiri? Lalu kenapa harus bersamaan dengan kakaknya?

Di dalam kebingungan sekaligus terkejut, ada gaya tarikan menarik tangannya ke belakang. Ternyata Gilbert sudah bersiap-siap mengambil langkah seribu. Ludwig sempat mempertahankan pijakan, ia tidak mau kabur.

"Udah Lud, mereka nggak akan mendengar perkataan kita!"

sang adik awalnya masih tetap bersikeras untuk bertahan. Namun melihat kalau para pasukan justru mulai berlari, keduanya benar-benar pergi masuk ke departemen lagi. Perbedaannya mereka sekarang sedang berlari secepat mungkin.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KAK? BUKAN, KENAPA KITA MALAH KABUR? KITA MALAH TERLIHAT LEBIH SALAH!" Ludwig sudah tak bisa menahan emosi sekaligus kebingungan.

"Karena kita nggak salah, Lud! Berani karena benar, takut karena salah. Sedangkan kita kan nggak pernah ikut pemberontakan begitu… Oh iya, ada jalan alternatif untuk keluar?"

Ludwig diam sejenak, ia mencoba mengingat beberapa jalan keluar selain lewat pintu utama di depan gedung departemen. Ketika kepalanya berhasil mengingat, ia sengaja berlari di depan sang kakak untuk menunjukkan jalan.

"Ada dua, kita ambil parkir bawah tanah dulu!"

Keduanya berlari ke arah tangga dan menuju untuk menuruni. Keduanya tak bicara banyak karena lebih terfokus untuk menuruni anak tangga.

Baru saja mereka sampai di depan pintu keluar menuju parkir bawah tanah, mobil dengan sirine juga telah sampai di tujuan mereka. Bahkan beberapa petugas anti teror mulai berhamburan keluar dari mobil untuk mengepung keduanya. Melihat orang-orang berpakaian lengkap membuat keduanya panik, akan tetapi Gilbert mengambil piliha alternative untuk kembali ke atas. Ludwig mengikutinya di belakang dengan kecepatan lari yang sama.

"Ada jalur lain?"

"Ya, ada di lantai dua, pintu darurat jika ada bencana."

Gilbert mengangguk, ia berlari walaupun dari nafas terdengar bahwa keadaan lelah sudah mulai menyerang. Tapi kaki masih dipaksa untuk naik, sang adik terlihat khawatir.

"Gilbert, lebih baik kita menyerah"

Mendengar sang adik justru memanggil namanya, ia menoleh sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan berlari. Ia mengerti kalau sampai sang adik memanggil nama, artinya ada keseriusan di perkataannya.

"Tidak… aku tidak mau, apalagi mendengar apa yang mereka lakukan pada orang-orang yang dianggap memberontak pada pemerintahan. Mereka akan menyuntikkan serum blumite, Lud. Sedangkan kudengar serum tersebut bisa membuat orang berhalusinasi sampai seminggu… lebih buruknya nyawa kita jadi korban"

Ludwig berhenti berlari, kakaknya mengikutinya tapi ia bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Kita terkepung…"

Melihat ke arah depan, terlihat jelas beberapa petugas sudah menunggu dengan jarak beberapa anak tangga dari keduanya. Gilbert berdecak kesal. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk petugas mendekati mereka. Gilbert duluan dipegang tangan bagian kanan untuk dipasang borgol. Tapi ia reflex memegang tangan si petugas dengan tangan kiri. Lalu ia tarik hingga badannya terangkat dan dibanding ke tangga.

Ludwig hanya bisa menganga melihat apa yang dilakukan sang kakak.

"Kak… apa kakak pernah belajar bela diri? Jika ya, sejak kapan?"

* * *

Author: Yak, saya nggak bisa komen apa-apa… terima kasih aja untuk yang baca dan memfavoritkan plus follow cerita saya

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	3. Drei: What a Problematic Day

Author : Aduh maaf, padahal cerita ini udah selesai seminggu yang lalu. Tugas sama koneksi internet bikin jadi berantakan…

Ya! Ini chapter 2!

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz**

* * *

"A-apa maks… HWA!" Gilbert memang berniat membalas pertanyaan adiknya, tapi terpotong oleh sebuah senjata kejut listrik yang berhasil ia hindari dengan cara mundur satu langkah. Lalu tangan petugas pemegang senjata ia pegang, sekarang dengan sengaja ia putar dan dengan badannya di dorong hingga terjatuh dari pegangan tangga. Ludwig masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan sang kakak.

"Kak… bagaimana bisa?"

Gilbert tak membalas pertanyaan adiknya kali ini. Ia justru terlihat memegang pegangan tangga dengan erat lalu dengan sengaja mengangkat badan. ia melakukan sebuah tendangan tepat di dada petugas paling depan setelah dua orang tumbang. Karena gaya dorong dari tendangan Gilbert cukup kuat, satu barisan di tangga atas terjatuh semua. Belum ditambah pakaian lengkap membuat mereka kesulitan untuk bergerak.

Gilbert tanpa banyak bicara menarik tangan si adik. Mereka kembali lagi berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Ludwig sekarang hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan kakaknya untuk melakukan apa. Ia sudah terlalu lelah karena berlari sekaligus bingung.

Menghabiskan beberapa langkahan kaki menuju ke atas, akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai kedua.

"Lud, dimana pintu daruratnya?"

Kali ini Ludwig mengambil alih untuk paling terdepan menunjukkan jalan. Lantai dua di mana biasanya orang berlalu-lalang karena pada lantai tingkat ini khusus menangani permasalahan masyarakat sekarang menjadi sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua berjalan diantara kursi dan meja-meja kecil dengan computer transparan. Suara langkah dari sepatu memecah keheningan.

Pada awalnya kecepatan berjalan mereka berdua cukup santai. Lalu terdengar derap langkah dari sepatu boots pasukan anti teror membuat kedua bersaudara mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu darurat. Pintu berwarna merah dengan tulisan _'Emergency Exit_ ' sudah ada di depan mata.

Gilbert menarik pintu dengan sekuat tenaga, setelah terbuka ia percepat langkahnya lewat tangga darurat yang tersedia. Si adik hanya mengikuti tanpa bicara. Walaupun wajah dari laki-laki berambut pirang dapat dikatakan sudah berada pada kebingungan serta ketakutan. Melihatnya Gilbert justru memilih untuk diam dan tetap berjalan.

Setelah sampai di luar lebih tepatnya di samping bangunan departemen, keduanya hanya menatap tembok-tembok gedung lainnya, mata Gilbert berhenti pada jalan kecil diantara tingginya gedung. Ia memilih mendekati jalan sempit tersebut.

"Gilbert, kita tidak ke kota atau bahkan keluar kota? Kenapa harus ke gang sempit?" sepertinya Ludwig sudah tak tahan dengan kelakuan sang kakak.

"Kita lewat jalan yang sering kugunakan kalau aku sedang ingin bolos kerja. Lebih aman, kupikir kalau kita lewat kota malah akan dikejar oleh mereka."

Mata Ludwig terbelalak, ternyata Gilbert bisa bolos juga. Tapi, pendapat kakaknya ada benarnya. Mereka sedang dikejar dan memilih kabur, jalan tak terlihat memang lebih baik daripada keramaian.

Pintu darurat terbuka dengan keras, kedua bersaudara mempercepat langkah mereka untuk masuk ke gang sempit.

"Lud, lo muat kan lewatin jalan sempit gini? Kesesese"

"Tentu saja aku muat! Memangnya aku sebesar apa?"

"Yah… adik yang lebih tinggi dari gue. Gue aja tingginya 176, lo bisa 180an. Makan apaan Lud? Punya tips buat kakakmu yang terhebat ini biar tingginya nambah?"

Ludwig melakukan _facepalm_ , walaupun sang kakak justru menjadi aneh beberapa waktu yang lalu. Pada akhirnya, Gilbert tetaplah kakaknya yang memiliki pemikiran nyeleneh. Dan ia bersyukur ia kembali _normal_. Tapi tetap saja, ia masih penasaran kenapa Gilbert bisa melakukan beladiri seperti tadi. Mungkin ia akan bertanya jika dirinya ingat.

Perjalanan keduanya menelusuri gang sempit berakhir di area tak terurus. Kotor dari sampah dan jalan aspal tergenang air membuat gambaran maju distrik G1 Mainland Reuope hancur seketika. Lebih ironisnya, G1 ini justru ibukota pusat Reuope. Sehingga melihat keadaan seperti ini membuat Ludwig justru bertanya-tanya.

"Uh… kak? Jangan katakan kakak sering ke sini? Lagipula kenapa bisa ada daerah begini di G1?" Ludwig melihat ada orang berpakaian compang-camping sedang mengais entah apa itu di tumpukan sampah, ia melihat dengan iba.

"Yah, jalan satu-satunya dimana E-Motion tidak bisa melacak agar gue bisa kabur dari pekerjaan, di sini. Tapi… kalau yah, mau nggak mau area kumuh pastinya susah dihilangkan. Tenang kok! Tempat kerja suka melakukan hibah makanan jadi yah… mungkin makanan tidak terlalu bermasalah di sini. Oh! gue juga punya kenalan yang mempermudah semuanya di daerah ini. Semoga dia tidak marah membawamu, Lud!"

Ludwig sampai pada konklusi bahwa sang kakak memiliki etos kerja yang buruk. Namun ia juga merasa kagum, sejauh ini kakaknya tak terdengar ada masalah di departemen. Sayang, ia bukan tipe santai seperti sang kakak.

"Lud, lo mau terus lurus aja? Kita sampai di tujuan" Gilbert terlihat sudah berdiri di depan bangunan bertuliskan 'Toko Sayur Antonio, dijamin segar' dengan cengiran khas. Ia menunjukkan cengiran karena merasa terhibur dengan Ludwig yang terlalu larut dalam berpikir sampai masih berjalan beberapa langkah dari tujuan sang kakak. Mendengar suara laki-laki berambut putih membuat ia berganti arah mendekati toko.

Bangunan yang lebih cocok disebut sabagai rumah dan toko itu berukuran sedang berlantai dua. Dengan jendela kaca hampir menutupi lantai satu. Cat dinding berwarna krim mempertegas kesan desain rumah minimalis. Jika kita lihat lewat kaca bening, terdapat rak-rak dan kotak-kotak berisi berbagai macam sayuran. Memang pantas kalau rumah dan toko ini bernama 'Toko Sayur Antonio'.

Gilbert mengajak Ludwig untuk mendekati pintu cokelat dengan bagian utama ditutupi kaca. Ia ketuk pintu ruko. Tak perlu berkali-kali mengetuk, dari dalam rumah terdengar suara gerutu. Kedua alis Ludwig bertautan, ia mendengar bahasa yang tak dikenal. Bukanlah bahasa sehari-hari. Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan orang berambut cokelat, ada bagian kecil mencuat melawan gravitasi. Wajahnya masam, memiliki manik warna sama dengan rambut. Kulitnya berwarna kecokelatan eksotik. Ia memakai apron cokelat dan memegang wortel di tangan kanan.

"CHIGI! Siapa yang ganggu jam pagi begini! Aku sedang menghitung worteltahu! Dasar _idiota_ " sekarang bahasanya bisa dimengerti Ludwig, tapi ada beberapa terdengar asing juga. Gilbert masih santai dengan perangai tak bersahabat laki-laki pembuka pintu.

"Ini gue, Gilbert si _awesome_ datang berkunjung." Sekarang sang kakak memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

Wajah laki-laki berambut cokelat selain bermuka masam juga ada ekpresi mengantuk. Mendengar omelan, Ludwig berasumsi si rambut cokelat merasa terganggu dalam tidur siang. Ia jadi merasa tak enak hati. Lalu, kenapa kakaknya masih santai tanpa merasa berdosa?

Mata melebar karena ia bereaksi dengan pernyataan Gilbert, laki-laki berambut perak masih tenang.

"CHIGIIII!"

Pintu dengan sengaja ditutup memakai tenaga penuh. Suara keras tercipta menyebabkan Ludwig terperanjat. Ia tidak menyangka respon pemilik rumah-ia berasumsi seperti itu-begitu kasar. Mereka berdua adalah tamu, kenapa bisa membanting pintu hanya karena sang kakak memberitahu bahwa ia datang berkunjung. Ludwig _facepalm_ , sepertinya tingkatan stress mulai meningkat. Sedangkan menurut psikiatris pribadi, ia tidak boleh terlalu stress.

"Gilbert, kenapa kita ke sini? Tahu kan kalau kita sedang di kejar pasukan anti teror?"

Gilbert melipat kedua tangan di dada, "mereka nggak bakalan berani masuk sini, Lud! _Gangster_ di sini itu garis keras. Bahkan tidak akan segan menggunakan senjata zaman dulu, ingat pistol berpeluru? Mereka masih memilikinya."

Ludwig menunjukkan wajah tercengang, bagaimana bisa sang kakak benar-benar santai berada di sini? Setelah banyak kejadian gila hanya dalam satu hari membuatnya makin khawatir dengan kakaknya. Bagaimana bisa ia yang notabennya sering turun ke lokasi untuk mengatasi keamanan di distrik ini bisa kalah dengan kakaknya? Ia punya beberapa kenalan yang bisa membantu tapi Gilbert mengenal orang-orang menarik.

Lamunannya terpotong oleh suara pintu yang dibuka. Sekarang si pembuka pintu bukanlah laki-laki dengan bagian mencuat melawan gravitasi bermata cokelat. Sekarang seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat pendek dan normal menyambut Gilbert dengan senyuman. Ludwig juga menyadari kalau si laki-laki yang sekarang mengobrol dengan kakaknya bermata hijau, bukan cokelat mengindikasikan kalau sekarang si penyapa mereka berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Seperti orang sebelumnya, ia juga memakai apron warna hijau.

" _Hola_ Gilbert, ada apa mengunjungiku? Butuh sayuran atau jangan katakan ingin mengajakku minum bir? Hati-hati lho, terlalu banyak minum bir tidak baik untuk kesehatan" wajah laki-laki di depan Gilbert benar-benar serius seolah terlihat marah.

Gilbert masih bisa menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, "dan menjadi pengasuh si tukang tidur berisik sekaligus tukang ngomel juga tidak baik untuk kesehatan, dirimu bisa gampang kena stress, tahu?"

Mereka awalnya terdiam, namun detik selanjutnya kedua orang yang saling mengenal mulai tertawa. Mereka bahkan berpelukan dan melakukan _brofist_.

"Gil-Gil! Sudah sebulan lebih kau tidak berkunjung ke sini, apa pekerjaan di departemen membuatmu tambah sibuk? Padahal sesekali ke sini untuk mengajakku ke bar. Lovino selalu menolak ajakanku. Yah, walaupun dia senang kau tidak berkunjung. Tadi dia malah mengomel dan melakukan _headbutt_ ke perutku."

Ludwig meringis, Gilbert hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menepuk pundak teman di hadapan.

"Sabar ya, hidup itu susah."

Sebuah bogem mentah diterima Gilbert.

Orang yang ditonjok rambut cokelat meringis kesakitan walaupun ia terlihat tidak marah dengan kelakuan kasarnya. "Ya ampun, Toni… tonjokanmu itu menyakitkan tau! Tapi kan itu memang kenyataan, kenapa marah sih?"

"Soalnya… si rambut landak alias si Wilhelm sering bicara begitu. Oh, laki-laki rambut pirang di belakangmu siapa, Gil?"

"Oooh, dia adik gue, namanya Ludwig. Hati-hati ye, dia punya sifat sensitif"

Mendengar Gilbert membicarakannya membuat Ludwig kesal,"siapa yang sensitif!?"

Gilbert kembali menatap kenalan dengan pandangan 'benar-kan?' dan laki-laki rambut cokelat hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Hola, _Señor_ Ludwig! Kenalkan, aku sahabat kakakmu dengan nama Antonio Fernandez Carrièdo" Antonio mendekati Ludwig, tangannya terulur. Ludwig tentu menerima tangan terulur dan mereka berjabat tangan, menandakan sebuah pertemanan terbentuk diantara keduanya.

"Oh, jadi tak sopan. Pasti sudah lama berdiri di depan, ayo masuk ke rumah" Antonio membuka pintu lagi, memberi gestur mempersilakan masuk ke rumahnya.

Tangan Gilbert mengangkat menandakan ia menolak ajakan baik sang empu rumah. Antonio jadi merasa bingung.

"Kami ke sini sebenarnya punya tujuan khusu-"

Antoni tiba-tiba didorong dari belakang hingga hampir terjatuh, Gilbert secara refleks menahan tubuh laki-laki dengan kulit eksotik. Melihat pelaku pendorong membuat Gilbert melihat dengan pandangan tak senang. Antonio berdiri kembali dan berterima kasih kepada penolongnya. Antonio memilih berkacak pinggang dan memasang wajah kesal.

"Lovino, kali ini kau keterlalua-"

"DENGARKAN DULU, TOMATO-BASTARD!" bentakan laki-laki yang setelah mendorong Antonio dan tidak merasa bersalah dengan kelakuannya membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya.

Antonio menghela nafas, "baiklah aku mendengar. Tolong jangan berkata kasar seperti itu dan turunkan volume bicaramu…"

Mendengar nasehat Antonio, Lovino memutar bola mata dan mengomel pelan dengan bahasa tak dikenal oleh Gilbert maupun Ludwig. Antonio yang memang mengerti memilih menghela nafas lagi. Ia sepertinya sudah lelah dengan perangai laki-laki dengan rambut mencuat melawan gravitasi tersebut.

"Tch, kau itu memang menyebalkan dan terlalu baik sampai mau saja bicara bahkan bergaul dengan orang-orang bermasalah terutama rambut perak dengan mata merah. Dan aku paling sebal denganmu, rambut pirang!"

"Maksudmu apa Lovino?"

"CHIGI! ANTONIO, MEREKA BERDUA ADALAH BURONAN DENGAN KODE MERAH ALIAS BURONAN DI SELURUH _MAINLAND!_ "

Ketiga orang yang berdiri menghadap ke arah Lovino berdiri melebarkan mata tak percaya.

* * *

Author: Ugghhh… menjelang UTS tugas makin banyak :'D oh kita balas review dulu

 **Kitsune857:** Makasih :D

 **Marr Heartson:** Ehh? Tapi ceritanya punya mas Ryu3Oktober ini udah dirilis tahun 2012-2013 lho! Berarti sebelum Psycho-pass ada X'D

Makasih ya untuk fave dan follow dari **Kitsune857** , **Toriko Rissa** , dan **itsalwaysbeme**.


	4. Vier: Questions Keep Piling Up

**Author** : Maaf ya saya menghilang, sibuk di dunia nyata… kuliah banyak tugas D:  
Ya sudah deh, langsung aja ke disclaimer dan warningnya

 **Disclaimer** : Hetalia milik Himaruya

Warning: Nggak ada

* * *

Rasa bingung campur kaget dirasakan oleh kedua bersaudara Beilschmidt. Antonio yang berdiri di samping mereka memilih untuk menghindar. Ia mendorong badan Lovino ke dalam walaupun orang yang ia dorong protes tak suka. Ia kemudian mengganti tanda _open_ pada pintu menjadi _closed_ dan menutup dengan tenaga pintu rumah. Membuat Ludwig dan Gilbert sedikit terperanjat.

"OI ANTONIO! BANTUIN GUE DULU! Terus gue bakalan jelasin tentang status kita sebagai buronan" Gilbert berteriak di depan pintu, sayang empu rumah sepertinya tak ingin bertemu. Emosi Gilbert meninggi. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu kaca, tapi Antonio tidak kembali menemui. Ia sudah menghilang ke dalam rumah.

"Sudahlah, Kak… mereka pasti tidak mau berurusan dengan kita lagi. Lebih baik kita pergi, apalagi kita sudah dicap sebagai buronan dengan kode merah. Itu kode tertinggi untuk buronan, ke mana pun kita pergi, pasti kita akan dicari. Sudah kuduga, lebih baik saat itu kita menyerahkan diri. Sekarang mungkin kalaupun menyerahkan diri besar kemungkinan tidak akan separah ini." Ludwig memilih bersandar ke dinding, ia melipat kedua tangan di dada. Ekspresi masam tampak pada wajah laki-laki muda. Bisa dikatakan pemandangan langka dari Ludwig karena ekspresi standar miliknya adalah serius.

Gilbert menghela nafas panjang, kedua tangan mengacak-acak rambut warna putih miliknya. Memang ia memiliki keunikan, seseorang berambut putih dengan mata merah. Dokter di mana ia memeriksakan diri hanya mengatakan kalau ia adalah manusia albino. Keunikan berupa memeliki gen resesif bahkan jarang terjadi di dunia membuat Gilbert sering menjadi pusat perhatian. Beberapa orang di departemen yang ia bawahi bahkan sering memanggilnya "kakek" karena rambutnya berwarna putih, tentu Gilbert tak suka dengan panggilan mereka. Ia pasti akan memanyunkan bibir jika seseorang memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakek.

"Tidak, Lud… sebenarnya gue justru penasaran. Kenapa kita masuk ke buronan tingkat tinggi? Loe pernah ngurus buronan kode merah belum?" Gilbert memilih berkacak pinggang, kedua mata merahnya memancarkan keseriusan.

"Kenapa malah bertanya balik? Lalu kita harus bagaimana, Kak?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan gue, Lud"

Ludwig melihat sepatu pantofel warna hitam mengkilat di kaki. Ia hentak-hentakkan dengan pelan.

"Belum pernah. Bahkan sejauh aku menjabat menjadi director anti teror, tidak pernah mendengar orang menjadi burnonan kode merah. Karena… kejahatan tertinggi itu hanya sampai kode jingga. Sedangkan kode diatas warna kuning sudah jadi tanggung jawab intelijen."

Petikan jari terdengar, sekarang Gilbert menopang dagu.

"Bukankah ini aneh, kalau memang tidak pernah ada kejahatan sampai masuk kode merah, kenapa kita bisa masuk? Apalagi kita tidak pernah melakukan kejahatan. Err… ralat gue suka membolos tapi itu kan bisa dimaafkan! Jangan-jangan…" mata Gilbert melebar, ia menyadari hal penting untuk menjawab pertanyaan sekaligus menjelaskan teka-teki kenapa mereka masuk buronan tingkat tinggi.

"Apa, Kak?"

"EMAIL! EMAIL LAKNAT ITU LUD! _Mein gott!_ Email, tentu saja email, kenapa tidak kepikiran? Email berisi virus. Jangan bilang karena gue ngebuka email sialan itu sampai menginfeksi ke direktori **The Dux** sehingga kita disangka si penyebar virus"

Tapi penjelasan panjang Gilbert tidak membuat ekspresi masam di wajah Ludwig hilang, "lalu jelaskan kenapa aku juga dianggap pemberontak? Salah satu peraturan tentang kejahatan mengatakan jika dalam pasal 40 UU Kejahatan, 'barang siapa yang belum terbukti melakukan pemberontakan, individu tersebut belum sah dinyatakan sebagai tersangka'. Jadi bukankah ini aneh? Aku seharusnya tidak dianggap buronan, hanya Kakak"

"Kejam banget sih, masa cuma gue doang. Minimal temenin gue kek di alam kubur kalau beneran ketangkep dan dihukum berat sama **The Dux** alias dihukum mati" kepalanya terasa sakit, si adik ternyata menjitak kepala Gilbert.

"Tapi tetap saja, Eduard juga mengirimkan email tersebut jadi bukan seharusnya hanya kita yang jadi buronan. semuanya makin tidak masuk akal" Ludwig berdiri tegak, ia melakukan peregangan. "Dan karena semua telah terjadi, lebih baik kita pergi"

"Tumben lo nerima keadaan apa adanya."

Tatapan tajam Ludwig hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Gilbert.

Kedua bersaudara berakhir memilih untuk pegi dari depan rumah milik Antonio. Meminta pertolongan laki-laki kenalan Gilbert berakhir nihil, daripada berlama-lama tanpa ada hasil sekaligus menghindari pasukan khusus lebih baik pergi. Mereka sekarang berjalan lebih santai. Walaupun tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Keduanya memilih sibuk berpikir, terutama berhubungan dengan pemikiran orang-orang di pemerintahan. Gilbert memilih melepas jas karena keringat membasahi tubuh. Dua laki-laki dewasa berpakaian rapi terlihat asing di daerah kumuh, beberapa pandangan mengikuti langkah kaki mereka. Namun, tidak ada satupun yang berani menggubris. Lebih peduli memandang jalan atau bagi Ludwig memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Ludwig melihat langit, warna jingga mulai bersemburat di langit barat dan gelap semakin jelas dari arah timur. Lalu pandangan matanya menuju Gilbert, masih penasaran dengan pemikiran sang kakak. Mereka berdua sekarang tidak memiliki tujuan pergi, dan tak memiliki tempat untuk kembali. Ludwig dilain pihak hanya berharap bahwa tidak terjadi hal tidak diinginkan pada mereka. Walaupun menjadi buronan kode merah sudah menghancurkan harapan tersebut. Ia, tidak ingin kehilangan sang kakak _lagi_.

Ludwig terhenti, ia melebarkan mata. Kehilangan kembali? Tapi sang kakak selalu berada di sampingnya, bukan? Ia tidak pernah kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang ia sayang.

 _Tapi aku pernah terpisah, bukan?_

"Lud lo kenapa?"

Kakaknya sudah menghentikan langkahan kaki dan pandangan penuh keingintahuan tertuju padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa... Kakak, aku…" Ludwig menggelengkan kepala

"Lupakan."

Alis Gilbert bertautan, tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan adiknya.

"Ayolah! Kan kita sudah janji nggak boleh berbohong kan? Ada apa, sebenarnya Ludwig?"

Mendengar nama depannya dipanggil secara lengkap membuat ia menatap sang kakak, "aku… takut hal buruk terjadi pada kakak dan berakhir aku kehilangan kakak"

"Heh, gue? Si hebatGilbert Beilschmidt bakalan hilang? Gue nggak bakalan ninggalin adik gue. Karena gue itu kakak ter- _awesome_ yang lo punya"

– _Awesome_ memiliki arti hebat, terbaik. Kenapa kata tersebut terngiang-ngiang di telinga Ludwig?

" _KESESE! Hanya karena aku jadi masuk wilayah si syal panjang terus aku bakalan hilang, gitu? Tidak mungkin! Aku itu si_ awesome _Prussia alias Koniegsreich Preussen pasti akan baik-baik saja. Tunggu aku, nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi. Lagipula aku itu kakak terawesome milikmu diantara semua kakak surammu."_

 _Laki-laki berambut putih dengan pakaian yang sama rapinya dengan miliknya pergi bersama beberapa orang. Rombongan terdiri dari laki-laki dengan syal panjang, dua perempuan terdiri dari seorang berambut panjang dan seorang lagi dengan dada ukuran besar serta tiga orang yang ketakutan meninggalkan ruang pertemuan. Ia menatap sendu laki-laki yang berjalan keluar._

Prussia. Siapa Prussia?

"LUD! OI LUDWIG BEILSCHMIDT ADIK GUE!"

Bentakan keras Gilbert menyebabkan kesadaran Ludwig kembali.

"Ada apa kak?"

Gilbert menepuk dahi, "loe gak sadar apa? Lihat arah belakang kita, itu rumah Antonio dan terlihat ada keributan. kayaknya berasal dari pasukan anti teror. Mereka pakai helicopter dan mendarat di atas rumah Antonio, Lud!"

"Terus?"

"Kita kembali ke sana, dia sahabat gue"

Ludwig menggelengkan kepala, "tidak, Kak. Terlalu berbahaya, apalagi mereka sepertinya membawa persenjataan lengkap"

"Tapi…"

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu, setelah pasukan anti teror sudah pergi, kita bisa ke sana untuk memeriksa. Semoga saja temanmu, Antonio tidak ditangkap. Apalagi dia tidak salah apa-apa."

Gilbert memilih diam, ia kemudian berjongkok. Menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal kemudian mengusap muka dengan kedua tangan. Terlihat level stres Gilbert sudah tinggi. Ludwig memilih memperhatikan arah rumah yang mereka datangi tadi. Terlihat cahaya dari lampu sorot menyinari bangunan sahabat Gilbert. Ludwig makin tidak mengerti dengan keadaannya. Kenapa pemerintahan di mana ia mengabdi justru menganggap ia sebagai musuh nomor satu mereka. Apa salahnya? Ia sudah mengabdi beberapa tahun lamanya. Sudah banyak kasus pemberontakan diatasi, bahkan ia hampir diangkat menjadi director intelijen jika pada satu malam mengotori nama baiknya.

Ia menyadari lagi, kesalahan pada malam itu apa? Ia tidak mengingatnya.

"Ludwig, lo… ngerasa makin aneh dengan semua ini gak?"

Ludwig mengarahkan perhatiannya pada pertanyaan Gilbert. Ia memandang Gilbert yang sedang dalam posisi jongkok.

"Maksud kakak apa? Aneh?"

"Ya! Seperti pemerintah ingin sekali kita menghilang dari dunia ini, ada apa ya? Oh iya, jadi ingat suatu hal. Lud, lo hampir aja diangkat jadi director intelijen, kan? Tapi gagal karena pas malam sebelum dilantik… Lo… err…"

"Kenapa kak?"

"Sebenernya ini rahasia negara, entah kenapa pejabat di atas kita melarang gue cerita ke lu dan karena kita sudah dipecat secara tak hormat jadi lebih baik kuceritakan saja. intinya, pas malam itu lo ngamuk"

Ludwig menautkan kedua alis, "bisa dijelaskan lebih jelas?"

"Lo berhalusinasi sampai kejang dan mengamuk. Setelah diteliti, seseorang memasukkan serum blumite ke dalam _wine_ merah yang kau minum saat jamuan makan malam antar pejabat tinggi di seluruh departemen. Bagus saja saat itu lo tertolong soalnya serum itu hiii… berbahaya sekali! Dan… lo berhalusinasi aneh"

Ludwig menopang dagu, "apa yang kuperbuat?"

"Lo ngamuk dengan teriak 'kembalikan wilayahku! Kembalikan kedaulatanku!' dan berakhir beberapa orang terluka, bahkan aku saja hampir dibanting oleh lo" Gilbert bergidik ngeri saat mengenang kembali malam terseram dalam hidupnya.

"A-aku hampir membanting… kakak?"

"Itu juga karena gue mencoba menenangkan dirimu. Yah, ada salahnya juga sih gue"

"Lalu bagaimana bisa aku berakhir tenang?"

Gilbert berkacak pinggang, "tentunya lo dilumpuhin pakai senjata berisi penenang dan efektif, lo jadi pingsan. Akhirnya malam tergila waktu itu berakhir."

Ludwig tak berkomentar, ia memilih memandang sepatu pantofel. Terlihat kotoran mulai menempel di kulit asli, ini menyebabkan ia bermuka masam. Jujur, ia bisa dikatakan mengidap _obsessive compulsive disorders_ dan karena ini juga sering ribut dengan sang kakak. Walaupun sebenarnya sang kakak juga cukup rajin dalam hal bersih membersihkan.

Memang benar apa kata sang kakak, semuanya makin tak masuk akal dengan gerak gerik pemerintah.

"Wilayah… kedaulatan?" Ludwig bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm? Ada apa Lud? Lo masih mikirin tentang kejadian malam sebelum pengangkatan? Meh, lupakan saja, Lud… pemerintah makin nggak beres sekarang."

Untuk pertama kalinya Ludwig setuju dengan pemikiran ala pemberontak.

"Uh… dan rumah Antonio mulai sepi" Gilbert melihat ke arah rumah sang sahabat, Ludwig mengikuti pandangan kakaknya.

"Menyerah saja, esok juga sudah masuk berita. Kita bisa lihat dari _headline_ di kota" Ludwig kembali berjalan, Gilbert mengikuti dari belakang.

Gilbert pada awalnya menampakkan wajah merengus, tidak setuju dengan pendapat si adik namun memikirkan kembali kalau tempat tinggal sang sahabat besar kemungkinan akan ramai oleh wartawan dan pasukan anti teror membuatnya setuju. Ia hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Lud?"

Ludwig tak berhenti berjalan, "Ya?"

"Hidup itu lucu ya?"

Ludwig sekarang menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik ke belakang dan kedua alis miliknya bertautan karena bingung.

"Yah maksudku… kemarin kita masih berada di posisi nyaman, tidur di apartemen mewah. Mendapatkan kemudahan dalam hidup apalagi dengan posisi kita di pemerintahan. Bisa dikatakan kita di atas angin, dihormati oleh teman. Tapi sekarang… haha… bahkan kita dianggap… entahlah, kucing jalanan saja sepertinya lebih beruntung dari kita sekarang. Mereka punya kebebasan. Kita sekarang apa Lud?"

Ludwig mengerti maksud sang kakak, ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku punya kenalan, semoga kita diberi tempat untuk tidur untuk malam ini. Tapi ada masalah, jarak tempat tinggal kenalanku cukup jauh. Ada di Distrik H2. Butuh mobil."

Gilbert menatap adiknya dengan pandangan lelah.

"Oke, mobil itu dari mana? Tidak mungkin kan dari atas langit jatuh di depan kita?"

* * *

 **Author** : Leon di Vendetta entah kenapa keliatan menyedihkan, hmm…. Kena depresi kali yah?

 **America** : AUTHOR! Sekarang Leon? Udah berapa banyak kolek-*dibekep author*

 **Author** : Dan karena Vendetta juga jadi punya headcanon, gimana kalau plaga di RE4 itu bikin pengaruh ke badan dia (walaupun udah dibunuh sih diendingnya) dan berakhir dia kayak Dante di Vendetta, bisa nembak sambil di udara… tunggu, Dante itu kan Leon versi RE4 yang batal jadi DMC! Berarti Leon itu… DANTE? *di dor sama Dante dan Leon berbarengan*


End file.
